Bring In Sailor Earth
by Sunshine Aradia
Summary: I know some people might be getting a little sick of new scouts, but I co-wrote this story with one of my friends. It has Sailor Moon, Buffy (only a little), and the Night World.


Bring In Sailor Earth  
"Darien!" Serena called, entering the apartment.   
  
"In here!" Darien called from the spare room.   
  
"What are you doing in here?" Serena asked, entering the room.   
  
"My sister, Elisabeth, is coming from America, and I'm getting her room ready. That reminds me - I've got to pick her up in an hour." Darien finished making the bed.   
  
"Would you mind if I came along?" Serena asked.   
  
"No, I wouldn't mind. You can help carry her luggage!" Darien joked. Serena gave him a mock grumpy look and they both started laughing.   
  
"So, what does your sister look like?" Serena asked.   
  
"I don't remember," Darien said. It's been so long since I've seen her."   
  
"Oh . . . " Serena said, remembering that Darien had lost both his parents in a car crash when he was younger.   
  
"Maybe you two could be friends," Darien said. "She's only three years younger than you. She just had her sixteenth birthday."   
  
"Maybe," Serena said.   
  
  
***  
  
  
A young girl got off the plane, anxiously looking for any sign of her brother. She pulled out an old worn photograph of a young boy with black hair and deep blue eyes and tried to picture how he'd look now.   
  
"Elisabeth!" She heard a man's voice call across the terminal. She picked her head up and saw a dark-haired man coming towards her.   
  
"Elisabeth? Is that you?" Darien asked.   
  
"Yeah," Elisabeth said quietly. "It's been so long since I've seen you."   
  
"You look just like Mom," Darien said. Elisabeth's shoulder length brown hair and deep brown eyes brought a sense of familiarity to Darien, making him feel at ease.   
  
"Elisabeth, I'd like you to meet my fiancee, Serena." Darien pulled Serena forward.   
  
"Hi," Serena said.   
  
"Hello," Elisabeth said.   
  
'I am getting the strangest vibes from here,' Serena thought to herself. 'I should tell Luna about this.'   
  
"So, where's your luggage?" Darien asked.   
  
"Over there," Elisabeth said and pointed to a pile of rose patterned luggage. "I'm sorry I have so much."   
  
"Oh, it's okay." Darien said, smiling. The three of them went to the pile of Elisabeth's luggage and hauled it out to Darien's car. As they were walking through the parking lot, the setting sun reflected off a heart pinned to Elisabeth's shirt.   
  
"Oh, that's a pretty pin!" Serena said.   
  
"Thanks," Elisabeth sadi. "It was a going-away present from one of my friends." 'Little does she know the friend was a talking cat,' Elisabeth thought to herself with a smile.   
  
  
***  
  
  
"So, do you like it?" Darien asked about the guest room.   
  
"Yes. It's very nice," Elisabeth said. the three of them had started unpacking Elisabeth's stuff, when Serena came across a beautiful painting of Sailor Moon.   
  
"Elisabeth, this is beautiful!" Serena said. "Do you like Sailor Moon?"   
  
"Yeah, I do." Elisabeth smiled. "Serena, do you know who you look like?"   
  
"No, who?" Serena asked.   
  
"You look exactly like Sailor Moon!" Elisabeth said, smiling.   
  
"You're right," Darien said. "She does." Serena blushed, the two of them knowing her secret.   
  
"Well, that's about all," Elisabeth said. "I'm pretty tired. I think I'll take a nap."   
  
"Okay, we'll be out in the living room if you need us," Darien said. Elisabeth curled up on the bed, wondering if the evil plaguing her would attempt to follow her here.   
  
  
***  
  
  
"Okay, Elisabeth," Serena said. "You'll be in Miss Haruna's class, and, when we get to school, one of my friends will help you get around." Darien pulled up next to Crossroads High School, and a girl with shoulder-blade length brown hair was waiting at the curb.   
  
"Hi, Serena!" Sunshine said.   
  
"Hey, Sunshine. This is my friend Elisabeth Shields, the girl I told you about," Serena said cheerily. Elisabeth's eyes went wide.   
  
"Sunshine?" she said.   
  
"Oh, my gosh, it is you!" Sunshine yelled.   
  
"You know each other?" Darien asked.   
  
"Yeah! We were best friends back in America!" Elisabeth said and got out of the car.   
  
"Oh, this is so cool!" Sunshine said.   
  
"So, this is where you've been all this time," Elisabeth said. Sunshine nodded. Just then, the bell rang, and all the people standing around outside the school ran for the door.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Sunshine and Elisabeth were sitting in class when someone in the hallway screamed. The class darted to the doorway, then backed away when they saw an ugly monster.   
  
"Stay here, Sunshine," Elisabeth said and bolted out the door and in the opposite direction of the monster. Sunshine headed to a corner and called the Scouts on her communicator.   
  
"You guys, there is a monster at the school! I need reinforcements!" Sunshine whispered into her communicator.   
  
"Stop!" A girl's voice said from the hallway. "In the name of the Earth, I fight for love peace, and justice. And, in the name of the Earth, I will destroy you!" Sunshine stuck her head out the door and gasped at what she saw. A girl in a blue and green Sailor Scout outfit stood in the hallway. Sailor Earth! But what was she doing in Tokyo? The mask on her face prevented her from seeing who the girl was though.   
  
"Earth Lazer Smash!" A bright lazer came from her tiara and smashed into the monster. Sunshine darted out into the hallway and shouted.   
  
"Solar Star Crystal Power!"   
  
Sailor Earth whirled around to see Sailor Sun standing behind her.   
  
"Get out of the way!" Sailor Sun shouted, and Sailor Earth backed against the wall.   
  
"Solar Fireball . . . " Sailor Sun started, concentrating her energy. A fireball began to grow in front of her. "Attack!" she screamed and the fireball smashed into the monster.   
  
"Mercury Ice Bubbles Freeze!"   
  
"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" their combined attack stunned the monster.   
  
"Earth Supreme Element Attack!" In a dazzling array of light, the elements of the Earth attacked the evil monster. Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Venus arrived to see the weight of this amazing attack. Sailor Earth lifted her hands, heightening the damaging activity of the elements. Then, all at once, there was a bright flash of light. Once the light dimmed down, the monster was gone. Sailor Earth, having used up a great deal of her energy, collapsed on the spot.   
  
"Oh, no!" Sailor Sun said. She ran up to Sailor Earth. The other Scouts followed.   
  
"Are you okay?" Sailor Moon asked.   
  
"Yeah . . . I'll be fine . . . " Sailor Earth whispered. "This always happens when I use that attack . . . but usually Damien's there to help me."   
  
"Who's Damien?" Sailor Moon asked. "And who are you?"   
  
"I can't tell you who Damien is and sooner or later you'll find out who I am." Sailor Earth stood up weakly. She brushed her bangs back, and, accidentally, knocked off her mask.   
  
"Oh, I'm such a ditz," she said, and bent down to pick up her mask. When she stood up, Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun gasped.   
  
"Oh, yeah, Serena," Sailor Earth said. "I should have told you - I'm a Sailor Scout." She smiled.   
  
"How'd you know it was me?!" Sailor Moon said.   
  
"Damien told me who all the Sailor Scouts are. Except Sailor Sun. I've got a good idea who she is, though." Sailor Earth smiled again, a bit of mischief and knowledge in her eyes.   
  
  
***  
  
  
That night when Serena and Darien got back to the apartment after picking Elisabeth up at school, Serena looked at Elisabeth and nodded.   
  
"Earth Star Power!" Elisabeth shouted at the same time that Serena yelled, "Moon Crystal Power!"   
  
Darien watches his sister as she transforms. 'Wow!I knew Serena was Sailor Moon, but this is amazing! I mean, my own sister is a Sailor Scout!' Darien thought.   
  
When the girls were done transforming, Serena looked at Darien.   
  
"Your turn, Darien." Serena said and Elisabeth gasped.   
  
"His turn? You mean he's -" Elisabeth didn't finish. She couldn't.   
  
Darien had taken out his rose and had started to transform. When he was done, Elisabeth and Darien stared at each outher.   
  
Serena smiles softly. "Sailor Earth, meet Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Earth."   
  
"Darien! This is so awesome! Can I make a long distance call quickly? Damien and Aphrodite aren't going to believe this!" Elisabeth rushed over to the phone after going out of transformation.   
  
"Wait a minute!" Serena yells as Elisabeth picks up the phone. "Who's Aphrodite?"   
  
"And who's this Damien guy?" Darien asks protectively. "How do they know you're Sailor Earth?"   
  
"Well," Elisabeth starts, turning back to them, "Aphrodite is my talking cat and Damien is the equivalent of Tuxedo Mask except he's from the moon and, um, my boyfriend."   
  
Serena yells out, "Luna! Get out here!"   
  
"What is the matter, Sere . . . Meoooowww!" the cat said, startled when she saw another person in the living room by the phone.   
  
"Luna, meet Sailor Earth. She's got a talking cat, too. Named Aphrodite." Darien said, then looked back at Elisabeth. "Boyfriend!!!"   
  
"Yes, Darien. Boyfriend. I have a life, too, you know." Elisabeth said. She picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Hello, Aphrodite. I'll talk to you in a minute. Put Damien on." She looks at Darien and Serena. "Aphrodite likes to talk on the phone." She thinks for a minute. "And play Pokemon. Although I don't know how she can use the paddles with those paws of hers."   
  
Darien and Serena look at Luna, because they know she likes to talk to Artemis, Keller, and Galen on the phone. Luna hangs her head in shame.   
  
"Hey, Damien," Elisabeth starts talking into the phone again. "I need you to come to Tokyo. Everything will be all right out there, trust me. Yep, important business. And, I know Aphrodite doesn't like planes, but you have to bring her. I have trouble out here and," she glances at Serena and Darien, with his arms around Serena, "a little surprise for the both of you. Take care. I love you."   
  
Elisabeth hangs up the phone as Darien looks sharply at Elisabeth.   
  
"You love him? You're only sixteen. How do you know that you love him?" Darien questioned her.   
  
Elisabeth smiles. "How did Serena know she was in love with you when she was fourteen?" Elisabeth asked and left the room as Darien and Serena look at each other with love in their eyes.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Three days later, at the airport, Elisabeth and Damien hugged.   
  
Then, they went to pick up Aphrodite and went back to Darien and Serena's house.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Serena went patroling that night, after supper. Darien, Damien, and Elisabeth had been talking when she told Darien she was going out.   
  
On the way back to the apartment, after staking two vampires, Serena got a very bad feeling. 'Something's going to happen. I can feel it.'   
  
  
***  
  
  
"Darien, I'm going to call Buffy. Something's in the air that I don't like." Serena started to the phone as Damien and Elisabeth stared at her in shock.   
  
"Buffy!? The Buffy!" Elisabeth gasped out.   
  
"She's real!" Damien said right along with Elisabeth.   
  
"Yep. Darien, would you fill them in?" Serena asked as she walked over to the phone and dialed Buffy's number.   
  
  
***  
  
  
'It's been a while since Serena's called me.' Buffy thought. 'There's something going on over there. I know it.'   
  
  
***  
  
  
The phone rang and Joyce Summers went to answer it.   
  
"Hello?" Mrs. Summers said into the phone.   
  
"Hi, Mrs. Summers. This is Serena Tsukino, from Tokyo. Is Buffy in? I need to talk to her." Serena's voice came through the receiver.   
  
"Yes, one second." Joyce said, then tried to think of who Serena could be. Then it clicked. 'New Slayer.'   
  
  
***  
  
  
"Buffy, Serena's on the phone. She needs to talk to you." Buffy's mom told her.   
  
"Thanks, Mom!" Buffy yelled."Right on time. What's the what Serena?"   
  
"Buffy, we've got trouble out here and ned help. Do think you can help?"   
  
"I can't come, Serena. I was gone too long and we're having some trouble out here. Tell ya what. How about I make some calls and see what can be done. 'Kay?"   
  
"Sure. Thanks, Buff. Call me when you have something, please? Bye!" Serena hung up the phone.   
  
Buffy called Keller.   
  
Keller was eight months pregnant with her and Galen's first child. The heir to the First House of the shapeshifters.   
  
Keller picked up on the third ring.   
  
"Keller, here. What's up?"   
  
"Keller, I need some help. Serena's in trouble out in Tokyo. Do you know anyone who can help?"   
  
"Well, I might. Let me make a call and see what I can come up with. Okay?" Keller asked.   
  
"Sure." Buffy hung up, knowing she'd talk to her in a little while.   
  
  
***  
  
  
The phone rang and Thierry got up from necking (with teeth) with Hannah.   
  
"Hello," came the terse reply from Thierry. He had wanted to get the first part of the changeover done quickly.   
  
"Thierry? Keller here. Um, Buffy just called. The new Slayer in Tokyo needs help."   
  
Thierry thought for a minute about the call he'd gotten earlier from a guy named Rain.   
  
"There's going to be trouble soon. A private jet will be waiting in L.A. when you need it." Then the phone had clicked dead.   
  
"I know you can't go, but maybe the rest of your group could -" Thierry was cut off by Keller's refusal.   
  
"You know my rule. My team doesn't go on any assignment without me."   
  
"I'm sorry for trying to suggest it." Thierry thought for a minute. "Hey, I know. How about this team. James Rasmussen. Poppy North. Rashel Jordan and Quinn. What do you think?"   
  
"Good team. Powerful team. You have lamia, a witch turned bampire, The Cat, and a three hundred-year-old made vampire. I'll tell Buffy, you tell the group."   
  
  
***  
  
  
Darien had just finished telling Damien and Elisabeth about the adventures with Buffy and the Night Worlders when Buffy called.   
  
"Serena, at school on Monday will be four people. Two girls. Two guys. One girl will have red hair and will be petite. The other girl will be tall with black hair. The guys will be, one with black hair with deep soulful eyes and the other will have brown hair and gray eyes." Buffy pauses, then speaks once more before hanging up. "Don't kill the vampires."   
  
Serena puts the phone down and goes to sit in the chair next to Luna.   
  
"I've got descriptions of the people coming over. Scout meeting time."   
  
  
***  
  
  
Sunshine appeared last.   
  
"Okay. Buffy said that there was a girl with red hair, a girl with black hair, a guy with brown hair, and another guy with black hair. What do you think, Sunshine? Elisabeth?"   
  
"I only read the books once. Ask Sunshine. She's read them about fifty times." Elisabeth said teasing.   
  
"Well, there are only two people who the black haired girl could be. Keller and a girl named Rashel, or, The Cat."   
  
"It can't be Keller because she's preg -" Luna stopped, blushing.   
  
"What! Luna, why didn't you tell me? Is that why the phone bills have been so high? Because you're calling America?"   
  
Luna's blush deepened.   
  
"Artemis?" Mina asked suspiciously and the white cat ducked his head.   
  
Sunshine wanted to get this meeting over so she could go watch the Buffy program she was taping. "Anyway, we agree that the black haired girl is The Cat, a very well known vampire hunter. That could only mean that black haired guy is Quinn, her soulmate. The red haired girl could be one of three. Jez Redfern, Poppy North, and Winnie Arlin. Winnie wouldn't come because, as Luna pointed out, Keller can't come and Keller has a rule against her team being broken up. Jez wouldn't come because she's a Wild Power and needs to be protected. So the only girl it could be is Poppy. That would leave the other guy to be James." Sunshine pauses, then whistles long and low, Buffy long forgotten. "Powerful team, Thierry."   
  
  
***  
  
  
Monday, at school, Serena was sitting with Elisabeth and Sunshine outside the school when Melvin came to stand in front of Serena.   
  
"Serena, these four tell me they know you, but I've never seen them before." Melvin said, annoying as usual.   
  
The small, elfin-like girl came up behind him and touched him on the side of the neck, moving her lips as if she were whispering in his ear.   
  
"Oh, hello, Poppy. Good to see you again." He said finally and walked off.   
  
By now Serena had long since figured out which one was the human. Sunshine spoke up first.   
  
"I can't believe I'm actually looking at the Cat. It's great to finally meet someone who's a Slayer -" she glances at Serena, "-who wants to be one."   
  
"James," Serena looks at the brown haired boy.   
  
  
***  
  
  
That night, Serena called an emergency meeting of the Scous so they could meet the newcomers to the group.   
  
After the introductions were completed they talked for awhile until a scream echoed in the streets.   
  
"Moon Crystal Power!" Serena shouted automatically. The other Scouts followed immediately.   
  
Poppy and Rashel had to smack James and Quinn because they were staring at the Scouts (naked as thtey are when they change).   
  
They all rush out. Immediately, Mars yells, "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"   
  
Mars' rings shoot at Zoisite's monsters.   
  
"Earth Laser Smash!" Sailor Earth's laser smashed into some more monsters.   
  
Zoicite, floating aboce the Scouts, howled in rage at the Sailor tweerps and threw huge waves of black energy down at the group.   
  
Although the Cat had the best reflexes of any of them, she hadn't been able to hold onto zanshin, so she got hit with Zoicite's energy.   
  
"Rashel!" Quinn ran toward Rashel, while, up above, Zoisite laughs and disappears in a shower of flower petals.   
  
"I'm sorry, Rashel. I have to change you over." Quinn said regrettably.   
  
"That's okay," Rashel whispered weakly. "I was going to ask you next week on our trip to Paris anyway." Then, Rashel passes out.   
  
"I love you," Quinn whispered, kissing her forehead.   
  
Quinn looks at James and nods his head.   
  
"She won't last through the night. He's going to change her over." James says as Sunshine starts to open her mouth about her healing power.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Quinn looks down at Rashel, after he gave her the first treatment. "Did you call Tierry?"   
  
James had just come to the door. "Not yet. I'm going to do it right now."   
  
James dials Thierry's Las Vegas phone number.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Theirry stared down at Hannah as she lay in the bed. Her breathing had stopped. When she woke up, she would be a vampire. The phone on the bedside table rang.   
  
"Hello," Thierry says quietly into the phone.   
  
"Thierry, we have more trouble. Rashel's been hurt. We need more people." James said calmly.   
  
"Be at the airport tonight at ten." Thierry said and hung up the phone. He dialed one of the safe houses. A shapeshifter named Chibi Lapin answered the phone. "Code word."   
  
"Small rabbit." Thierry said. "Put either Jez or Morgead on."   
  
"One second, boss."   
  
Morgead was on the phone a second later. "What's up?"   
  
"You guys want an assignment? You, Jez, and maybe one more person?"   
  
"Sure. I'm ready for action. I'm sure Jez is, too."   
  
"Someone will be around to pick you up tonight at 6. Be ready." Thierry said and hung up.   
  
Thierry sat staring at Hannah until the phone rang a moment later. "Hello, Ash. News sure travels fast."   
  
"I'm going." Ash said, quietly, calmly, . . . dangerously.   
  
"Fine. Be here at 5 to be able to go pick up Jez and Morgead." Thierry said. "And, Ash. Mary-Lynnette had better still be human."   
  
Thierry could hear Ash grin through the phone. "She is if Hannah is." Then Ash hung up.   
  
"Rotten teenage punk lamia," Thierry muttered and resumed staring at Hannah.   
  
  
***  
  
  
That night, at the airport.   
  
"You're sure this is the gate?" Poppy said again.   
  
"Yep."   
  
Then, they saw Ash, Jez, and Morgead walk off the plane.   
  
'Ash!' Poppy yelled in her head.   
  
Ash flinched. "Hey, take it easy! You've already made me go halfway deaf with the 'rotten vampire creep' thing. You want me to go all the way deaf, little dreamer?"   
  
They all leave the airport and leave for Cherry Hill Temple.   
  
  
***  
  
  
At the temple . . .   
  
"Scouts, this is Ash, Jez, and Morgead. They're here to -" Poppy stops as a scream cuts through her voice.   
  
"Scouts!" Luna and Artemis yell.   
  
As the Scouts transform, Jez reaches for her dagger to stick into Morgead as he stares at the Scouts as they transform.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Queen Zoicite is on top of Crossroads Junior High School. The original five Scouts and Tuxedo Mask freeze in their tracks.   
  
"No . . . " Sailor Moon whispers, "no, it can't be!"   
  
Standing beside Queen Zoicite are Malachite and Jedite.   
  
"What's the matter?" James turns to them and asks.   
  
"Those two beside her, we defeated them. There's no way they can be back," Sailor Mars says.   
  
Sailor Moon staggers and almost falls. Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus appear at her side.   
  
"Messiah," Uranus says, "are you okay?"   
  
"I'll be fine. It was just a shock to see them again. We defeated them once and we will do it again. Where's Pluto and Saturn?"   
  
"They'll be here any second, bringing help." Neptune said.   
  
"Who's help?" Tuxedo Mask asks.   
  
Four light thumps hit the ground behind them. They turn and gasp. Nephlite is there, a grim expression on his face, as he squeezes Molly's hand, who is in a Negaverse general's uniform.   
  
"Hello, again, Scouts." Nephlite says. "Looks like I'm fighting on your team this time."   
  
Three more soft, cat-like thumps hit the ground behind the Scouts as Zoicite, Jedite, and Malachite hit the ground.   
  
"Nephlite, Nephlite. So good to see you again." Zoicite laughed as Jedite said this. "And you, too, Molly."   
  
Molly puts two fingers to her lips and makes the motion of blowing him a kiss.   
  
Suddenly, he jerked to the side and screams, "What the h*ll was that! I thought you were just a normal girl!"   
  
"I was. But that was before Nephlite came back and trained me." Molly remarks smartly.   
  
"Solar Flare!" Sailor Sun screams.   
  
Zoicite, Malachite, and Jedite grab their eyes, as they are blinded momentarily.   
  
"Earth Laser Smash!" Sailor Earth yells and a powerful laser shoots from the stone in her tiara and does some major harm to Jedite.   
  
Zoicite, Malachite, and Jedite start gathering all their energy. As each of the Sailor Scouts try to defeat or hurt them, they are each struck down until only Sailor Moon, Sun, and Earth are standing.   
  
"I have to use it, Sailor Sun and Sailor Moon. If I don't, we're all dead!" Earth says to them. "Earth Supreme Element Attack!"   
  
All the elements gather together around her and shoot at Zoicite and her two minions.   
  
Suddenly, an invisible wall goes up around them and Earth's efforts are in vain.   
  
A shock of fear goes through Sun, but she brushes it away.   
  
"Solar . . . Fireball . . . " Sailor Sun starts, but is struck down by Malachite.   
  
"Solar Star . . . " she whispers, but is knocked unconscious by his next blow.   
  
  
***  
  
  
"Sunshine!" Sailor Moon and Earth yell out.   
  
"Hey, Jedite!" a voice from over head called.   
  
The Sailor Scouts, except Sailor Sun, Nephlite and Molly, the three Guardian Cats, Damien and Darien, as well as the villains, and the Night Worlders, glanced up.   
  
They saw a girl and a tall guy, who looked a little like Darien, with a smoke gray cat, on top of a building.   
  
Sailor Moon thought she heard Artemis whisper something about a Smoke.   
  
The three beings jumped from the top of the building, doing three front somersaults in mid-air, landing on their feet.   
  
"Jet Armor Up!" the guy yelled out. A full suit of armor covered the guy, making him look a little like Darien had when Queen Beryl had brainwashed him, except in gray, silver, and black.   
  
"Onyx Gemstone Transform!" the girl called. An almost opaque crystal formed around her. Then, in front of the Sailor Scouts, she stood in black and green.   
  
"Jet," Jedite sneered, "so nice to see you again."   
  
"Can't seem to be able to say the same about you. Jet Energy Staff Summon!"   
  
A staff appeared in his hands.   
  
"Onyx Smoke Screen!" A smoke screen came up, shielding what Jet was going to do with the energy staff.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Smoke had been standing back, watching Jet and Onyx do their stuff.   
  
"So, how's our favorite traitor doing?" Artemis sneered.   
  
Smoke saw red. It hadn't been his fault that he hadn't gotten to Queen Serenity before she could use the Crescent Moon Wand.   
  
Without even thinking, he changed into his human form, which he could do without a thought.   
  
"Wanna say that again, Artie?" Smoke asked, foot raised to stomp on Artemis.   
  
"Smoke!" Jet yelled, as Onyx started using one of her other powers. Smoke backed off instantly.   
  
"Onyx . . . ," an onyx gemstone encased Sailor Onyx, " . . . Darkshards . . . " the gemstone shattered around her, " . . . Blast!"   
  
The shards shot at Jedite and hit him in the chest. Jedite then burst into a black flame and disintegrated.   
  
The Scouts stared at them, jaws hitting the ground (almost literally, since they're already on the ground).   
  
Sailor Sun was just coming back to consciousness. She whispered, "Solar Star Healing Activation."   
  
The white healing light surrounded the Scouts, surrounding Sun longer than the others.   
  
They all stood and helped Sailor Sun to her feet, her being still a little weak.   
  
"Where did you guys come from?" the Moonlight Prince asked Jet and Onyx.   
  
"Yeah," Pluto said, "I mean, we're glad you guys came when you did, but who are you?"   
  
the only two paying attention to Zoicite and Malachite was Jez Redfern and Tuxedo Mask.   
  
  
***  
  
  
All the Night Worlders, including Ash, had been watching the battle with deep interest. The would have helped, but what can they do? They're just vampires. The only one with any strong powers is Jez (Poppy's witch power is limited).   
  
Jez had thought, 'This guy is annoying,' (talking about Malachite) so she had taken out her long bladed knife and slit both her wrists, faintly, just enough to get the blood flowing.   
  
Just then, Malachite started attacking. She let loose the magic within her and the Wild Power magic inside her came alive.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Darien hadn't even had time to throw his rose. One minute, Malachite had been rushing to kill them, then he was gone off the face of the Earth.   
  
"What was that?!" he cried turning around to look at the five vampires/human.   
  
"No! My Beloved!" Zoicite cried. Suddenly, nothing in the world mattered to Zoicite anymore. Not being Queen. Not power. Nothing. Only the death of all the Sailor Scouts.   
  
She floats upward from the ground and starts to throw black power down at them, scattering everyone.   
  
Not even 'Earth Supreme Element Attack' or 'Cosmic Moon Power' could stop Zoicite.   
  
Suddenly, Serena hears her mother's voice in her head.   
  
'Serena, use "Sailor Solar System Power".'   
  
Suddenly, Serena knew how to do this.   
  
"Scouts, get in a circle. Sunshine and I are in the center. Now, when its your turn, call out your power. Sunshine, now!"   
  
"Solar Star Crystal Power!"   
  
"Mercury Star Power!"   
  
"Venus Star Power!"   
  
"Earth Star Power!"   
  
"Mars Star Power!"   
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"   
  
"Saturn Planet Power, make-up!"   
  
"Uranus Planet Power, make-up!"   
  
"Neptune Planet Power, make-up!"   
  
"Pluto Planet Power, make-up!"   
  
As each of the Sailor Scouts called their power, Serena slowly became Neo-Queen Serenity, her Imperium Silver Crystal in her hands.   
  
"Moon Crystal Power!"   
  
A ray of light shot from the crystal. In that ray, each of the Scout's colors were represented.   
  
The ray hit Zoicite in the chest and she vanished, never to be seen again.   
  
  
***  
  
  
The Night World people had gone home. Jet, Onyx, and Smoke had disappeared.   
  
Two days after the fight with Zoicite, Elisabeth called an emergencey Scout meeting with all Scouts needed.   
  
"Sunshine, a friend of mine in New York has called to tell me Raksha is doing fine, but four members of the team 'The Gemstone Scouts' have been admitted to the hospital. They need help, big time. So, how 'bout it? You guys up for it?"   
  
  
***  



End file.
